Fairy and the Ice Princess LEMON SPIN-OFF
by InoueTsubasa
Summary: First time writing a lemon fanfiction...! It's a random chapter between Yurio and Yuliana (my OC) from my Fairy and the Ice Princess series. Hope you enjoy and comment what you think ( /w/ )


She kissed his eyelids to get him to close his eyes, then softly moved to press against his lips before gently running her tongue along his bottom lip.

"Yu... li..." he choked a moan, unintentionally parting his lips and allowed her access. Shifting uncomfortably with the strain in his pants, Yuri accidentally ground his member into her, to which had earned him a surprised gasp. He grinned.

As if knowing his thoughts, Yuliana deepened the kiss, using her tongue to explore every detail of his mouth upon winning the battle over dominance. Gradually, her fingers snaked from his shoulders down to his chest, where she lightly brushed his nipples over his shirt.

He mewled at the sensation, squirmed slightly as her hands reached his stomach. Reaching underneath, Yuliana proceeded to pull Yuri's shirt off and discard aside before feeling up on those abs. She then returned upwards and began making circles around his nipples, causing them to harden. Whether from the cool air, her touch, or both, it didn't matter.

A yelp escaped Yuri's lips, louder than he'd expected. With turquoise eyes widened in shock, a hand flew straight to his mouth in disbelief. Silently enjoying his cute reactions, Yuliana proceeded to take a nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue over it while rubbing the other with her hand, earning herself a breathless cry and a series of pants.

With hooded eyes, Yuri watched as she sucked and teased what body part he'd normally deem useless, with an occasional playful bite that forced an erotic moan even he couldn't recognize. The tightness was beyond uncomfortable, it almost hurt.

"Yuli, please..." he pleaded, begging with his eyes that she understood what he meant. Confused at first, Yuliana's eyes roamed his body until the tight tent in his pants came into focus. Eyes widened in realization, she glanced back at Yuri, who immediately looked away in embarrassment.

Guiding him to stand, she knelt down and unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and tugged down at it. A soft sigh of relief echoed in the room. She sat back onto the sofa with Yuri doing the same before giving him another long kiss, carefully pushing him down so that her body toppled over his. Moving to his ear, she breathed a hot breath and playfully sucking and biting the cartilage, which sent Yuri writhing and a shiver down his spine. His eyes shut tight and clenched his teeth to stop any more strange noises threatening to form.

Annoyed at this, Yuliana planted a kiss on the crook of his neck and roughly bit down, causing him to gasp and softly whine as she licked the bruise. Meanwhile, her hand roamed south until it found the hard erection. Yuri jerked at the touch, his fingers snaking and tangling into her hair to urge for more, to which she complied.

She began pumping the shaft, occasionally rubbing her thumb over the tip and his sensitive spot, causing him to jerk in pleasure and hitched his breath. Feeling the fabric dampen with his precum, she hummed in delight.

"Yurochka, you're really turned on."

"Shut up! Who's fault- ah! Do you think- ngh! It is!?"

"Me," she replied, gazing into the Fairy's beautiful eyes and licked her lips. He shivered and gulped down a lump in his throat. Leaning down, she kissed the bulge.

"Yuli... I need- "

And the boxers were off, the erection springing back so hard it slapped against his lower abdomen.

"Yurochka, you're so big..." she cooed, admiring his perfect size as it throbbed and grew larger at her comment. Yuri turned his head sideways, his pale complexion flushing red, completely embarrassed beyond words.

A sudden hiss broke the brief silence as she took his member into her mouth, hallowing her cheeks to increase suction with increasing pace. His voice stuck in his throat, Yuri could only stifle curses and lewd noises in pleasure. The knot in his stomach was so painfully tight that he swore it would come undone any moment.

"Yuli I- ahhhhh!

Before he could warn her, she gave his balls a generous squeeze and made him cum into her mouth. Swallowing, Yuliana proceeded to lap up any remaining cum before moving up to kiss the love bite from earlier.

"Sorry..." Yuri apologized, eyes barely open as tiredness settled in.


End file.
